vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryo Hazuki
I'm looking for some sailors. Ryo Hazuki is the protagonist of the Shenmue series and a former wrestler in VGCW. He was a member of Dream Teamcast along with his partner Segata Sanshiro until Ryo disbanded from the company. In Shenmue Ryo Hazuki is a young Japanese guy who's trying to avenge the death of his father. His quest has him dropping out of school to practice kung fu, explore old warehouses, talk to small children (who just wanna wrestle) , ignore his girlfriend, play darts, play Hang-On, feed cats, and look for sailors. He also has a stint as a forklift driver for a while. His quest eventually takes him from his native Yokosuka, Japan across the sea to Hong Kong, where he fights more thugs, takes more oddjobs, and generally acts just as clueless as before. Shenmue was basically an adventure game (think Sam and Max or Leisure Suit Larry) with RPG, beat-'em-up, and sandbox game mechanics. Hate QTE events? Blame Shenmue, because it pretty much invented them. The game broke a lot of new ground in general, and was praised in the late 1990s because it was so realistic with what goes on in its game world; day/night system, NPCs with their own lives and daily happenings, lots of sidequests and exploration and just general freedom. In spite of the good review scores, it bombed financially due to the amount of money going into production - it was said at the time that SEGA would have to sell two copies of Shenmue to every Dreamcast owner in order to even make their money back. However, it was popular enough to warrant a sequel, which continues the narrative of the previous game and fixes a lot of grievances people had with its gameplay. Shenmue hasn't made a return in quite a while, but is SEGA planning on bringing it back soon? Nobody knows. In VGCW Season 3: Hey Mister, You Wanna Wrestle? Said by some to have been spawned from Segata Sanshiro's rage after losing a match to Solid Snake, Ryo debuted on 2013-02-22 to fight in a 6-man Hell in a Cell match. He was subsequently murdered by Donkey Kong using a Banana Slamma. Although not pinned following the devastating move, Ryo later failed a quick-time event and was obliterated by a single punch. Rise From Your Grave Losing to Scorpion on 2013-02-28 made Segata angry enough to summon Ryo once more. Hearing that DK would be facing Charles Barkley for the title later that evening, Ryo figured that becoming #1 contender might give him a chance to face his killer and get revenge. Unfortunately, he was up against some of toughest fighters in the league, and was eliminated from the Royal Rumble match without making much of an impact. With their recent losses fresh in their minds, on 2013-03-07, Ryo and Segata decided it would be best to team up together and conquer the Co-Op Division. In their first match together against Raw Power, Segata successfully pinned Mr. Satan to grab the victory for his newly formed alliance. Some people were however left concerned with Ryo's health when the fool kept walking into a turnbuckle outside the ring after he was German suplexed into that very same turnbuckle. This win led to a match against the Super Mario Bros. for the #1 contender spot to the Co-Op Championship. History repeated itself as Nintendo defeated Sega once more. Season 4-5: Side Missions With Teamcast taking a brief hiatus, it was back to square one for Ryo. His next appearance was as entrant #21 in 2013-04-17's Royal Rumble. But as fate would have it, entrant #22 was Ryo's killer, Donkey Kong. At last Ryo's chance for revenge had come. DK delivered the first blow, but Ryo fought back and gained the upper hand. Before Ryo could finsh the simian, however, their battle was interrupted by the BADMAN cosplayer, who cared not for Ryo's quest for vengeance. But it was only moments later that the true doom of all three contestants, Dr. Eggman, entered the ring, with Ryo in his sights. Ryo could only deliver a single strike before the good doctor eliminated him and moved on to do the same to his nemesis and the cosplayer. Ryo, apparently furious about how the encounter turned out, with his shot at revenge stolen by a mere cosplayer, would take his anger out on the ace attorney Phoenix Wright, in what was Ryo's first singles match in the company. Despite many seeing him as a lower tier performer up to this point, he demolished Phoenix with a flurry of kung fu attacks, and although the the laywer showed heart and determination, he was no match for Ryo's unsuppressed rage. His sudden increased performance continued when he teamed up with Segata again, this time to take on Wario Ware Inc. Initially, things were turning out much better than they did with The Super Mario Brothers, and Ryo speared Waluigi through the barricade, leaving him to be counted out. However, as he re-entered the ring, he noticed some rowdy sailors in the ringside seats, and left the ring again to ask them some questions. This reset the count. Ryo's commitment to his quest proved to be Dream Teamcast's downfall as Wario unleashed an onslaught of offense which culminated in several Mr. Money Shots to Segata. Wario then pinned Ryo's mentor, and although he lost the match, his in ring-ferocity was in full force that night as well and he managed to avoid taking the pinfall. Emboldened by this, Ryo took part in the six-man Battle Royal for the #1 contender position for the VGCW title held on May 29th, a match in which Donkey Kong was a participant, no doubt once more attempting to earn singles glory and exact revenge on DK. This would not come to pass, however, as his attempts at lunging for his nemesis were foiled by the Angry Video Game Nerd at first and later by Flint, who eliminated him from the match. On 2013-10-15, after spending a number of months playing Space Harrier and trying to find a guy named Charlie, Ryo came back to the VGCW ring alongside Segata Sanshiro to fight The Elite Two. Ryo spent most of the match brawling with Ezio, but after determining that the Italian mob had nothing to do with his father's murder he and Segata finished the match off and picked up the win. I Have To Go To Hong Kong With VGCW going to 2K14, Ryo Hazuki was promptly future endeavoured. With Segata Sanshiro focusing on singles competition as Casual Champion, Ryo wasn't getting much momentum. Even though his last match (a Last Man Standing match with Little Mac) ended on a loss with an amazing performance, it wasn't enough to get him back on the roster. Ryo left the company and headed for the fighting arenas in Hong Kong. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Ryodk.gif|The end of Ryo's first match - and his life. ryosweaty.png|Ryo prepares to wrestle